


now we've come together and we're wandering home

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, flangst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Martin e Vadão vivem os dramas de um relacionamento a distância.





	now we've come together and we're wandering home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> I'M BACK  
> BY POPULAR DEMAND
> 
> Não tem como não dedicar essa fic pra Paulie (realmente não tem, eu dou muito valor à minha vida). Chuchu, você me inspira e me desafia constantemente a superar meus próprios limites. Mais dia, menos dia, estou aí na sua porta plantando um campo de girassóis; nesse momento só posso oferecer trabalhos de literatura alternativa desse ship tão lindo fã de indie e folk music. 
> 
> Depois de um ano de idas e vindas, Martin já arranha um portunhol lindíssimo (me poupando de apelar para ambiente de google tradutor).
> 
> Os personagens não pertencem à mim, mas se eu pudesse eu pegava e saía correndo com eles (me perdoa, Fraiha, é só brincadeira) 
> 
> Título: versinho da música Somewhere, de Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros.

\- Fica, _un poco más_ \- pede o loiro, acariciando os cabelos finos do namorado, que verificava pela milésima vez o horário do voo que o levaria de volta ao Brasil.

\- Não dá, a passagem é não reembolsável. Você sabe disso - suspirou Vadão, bloqueando a tela do celular e se virando para olhar nos olhos claros que o observavam com tanto carinho.

\- Eu sei. Mas ainda queria que ficasse - disse Martin, suavemente, aproximando-se para deixar um beijo nos lábios do moreno.

O brasileiro então se afastou, sentando-se na cama, arrumando os cabelos bagunçados. - Não é tão fácil assim.

\- Você tem trabalho, contas pra pagar, _bla bla bla_. Não estou… cobrando isso de você - o tom do argentino deixava no ar um pouco da sua frustração. Não com o namorado, mas com a própria vida: vários detalhezinhos colocavam aquele relacionamento delicado em uma situação de risco. Já fazia mais ou menos um ano e meio que estavam naquelas idas e vindas de aeroporto, e nem ele mesmo sabia explicar como aquilo estava funcionando. 

Videoconferência, ligações, fotos; nada disso poderia substituir aquele momento tão tranquilo no pequeno apartamento em Córdoba, sem distrações. A domesticidade, a rotina que criavam naqueles dias de visita, tudo aquilo fortalecia aquele sentimento em seu peito de que precisava ter Vadão por perto, mesmo que toda a geografia estivesse contra ele.

\- Se você for ficar assim toda vez que a gente se despede… Você sabia que seria assim - disse o moreno, impaciente. Tinha relutado em se envolver com Martin, mas sabia desde o início que iria ceder. O músico encontrou um espaço em sua vida e o ocupou como uma visita folgada que já chega abrindo a geladeira e tomando toda a cerveja, mas que espantava uma escuridão e o vazio que às vezes ameaçava devorá-lo. Vadão sofria com a distância, mas tentava não sofrer; vivia normalmente, saía pra dançar, trabalhava. Não cogitava outra alternativa. Não se permitia depositar tantas esperanças em alguém que podia facilmente destruí-lo se quisesse - Eu também detesto ter que me despedir de você.

Martin suspirou, estendendo a mão para o namorado e convidando-o a voltar para seus braços, em sinal de trégua. Não falariam mais sobre aquilo. Aproveitariam o tempo que tinham como se nada mais importasse.

Afinal, ainda faltavam algumas horas para o avião decolar, mas já sentia saudades de desenhar as tatuagens do brasileiro com a ponta dos dedos e vê-lo arrepiar. 

 

[...]

 

O ensaio tinha sido um dos melhores desde que começaram a banda. O loiro sorria satisfeito, guardando a amada guitarra em sua _case_ , pronto para ir pra casa e tomar um longo banho e algumas cervejas antes de ligar para o namorado, que não via há mais de um mês.

\- Martin, espera - pediu Lupe, com uma expressão séria. Os outros também o olhavam de um jeito esquisito, como se tivessem combinado tudo aquilo.

\- Isso é algum tipo de intervenção? - riu o guitarrista, franzindo o rosto ao perceber que estava certo - O que aconteceu?

\- Aconteceu um certo _brasileño_ \- disse Paulino, sorrindo sugestivamente pro amigo.

\- Você… Esse relacionamento de vocês - começou a cantora.

\- Você nunca mediu as palavras antes de me dar um esporro, Lu - interrompeu Martin, cruzando os braços.

\- Você não está feliz aqui, não é? - perguntou a morena, com a sinceridade cortante pela qual era famosa.

\- De onde você tirou isso? - quis saber o loiro, na defensiva.

\- Você quer ir para o Brasil, ficar junto dele. Não é?

Martin ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. 

\- Não vou dizer que não quero. Mas não quero abandonar vocês. - admitiu após alguns segundos desconfortáveis.

\- A gente te ama, cara - disse Paulino, dando um tapinha no ombro do loiro - Isso não vai mudar se você resolver seguir um caminho diferente.

\- Não dá pra fazer música com o coração dividido - disse Lupe, encarando firmemente o amigo dos tempos de colégio - A gente vai ficar bem. Mas não dá pra te querer por perto se você quer estar em outro lugar o tempo todo.

Martin sorriu para a amiga de língua ferina e sinceridade brutal. Haviam vivido tanto juntos, mesmo antes de o sonho adolescente de ter uma banda ganhar dimensões no mundo real. A ideia de não estar perto daqueles que tinham se tornado a sua família o deixavam com o coração pesado. Como podia considerar aquela loucura? Sentia os olhos arderem, sabendo que não só podia como o faria.

\- O que eu vou fazer sem vocês?

\- Vai viver o amor da sua vida - respondeu Lupe - E quebrar a cara, ou não. Espero que não porque eu odiaria ter que cruzar a fronteira só pra dar uma lição naquele imbecil.

\- Imbecil? - riu o loiro.

\- Vocês dois são imbecis, não conseguem nem mesmo resolver uma coisa dessas como adultos - afirmou a morena, com a sombra de um sorriso no canto dos lábios - Vai atrás dele. Não me obrigue a te arrastar até lá.

 

[...]

 

\- Como assim você tá no aeroporto? - perguntou Vadão, surpreso, parado no meio do set de gravação.

\- Vim te dar uma notícia - respondeu Martin pelo telefone - Você pode me buscar, _cariño_?

\- Ele tá aqui? - perguntou Caco, franzindo a testa - Se precisar sair eu te cubro, converso com a diretora.

\- Valeu - disse Vadão, dando um joinha pro amigo - Martin, eu tô indo.

O trânsito estava bizarro, caótico. Até chegar ao aeroporto, o _Boxer_ já estava na segunda reprodução completa, e Vadão já tinha considerado todos os motivos possíveis para aquela visita inesperada (nenhum cenário muito feliz). Provavelmente não era nada; o argentino era impulsivo e imprevisível, e tudo parecia estar bem na última vez que se falaram por videochamada. Não havia motivo para aquela visita inesperada - a não ser que o motivo fosse o fim de tudo aquilo. Bobão e coração mole como o argentino era, acharia errado terminar tudo por telefone. 

O coração do moreno seguiu apertado durante todo o trajeto até seu apartamento. Mesmo que Martin estivesse tão carinhoso quanto sempre havia sido, falando besteira, trocando de música assim que entrou em seu Opala, cumprimentando o porteiro com um sorriso gigantesco.

\- Achei que você só vinha em junho - disse o moreno, decidindo que era melhor saber antes que o argentino desfizesse as malas.

\- Eu ainda vou vir em junho - afirmou Martin, sorrindo enquanto se aproximava do namorado - Se você quiser.

\- Isso é algum tipo de armadilha? Se eu responder errado eu levo um tapa na cara ou algo assim? - perguntou Vadão, desconfiado.

\- Não tem armadilha. Mas dependendo da sua resposta… as coisas podem mudar. Para melhor. - o loiro sorriu enigmático, mas se apressou a completar diante da expressão confusa do outro - Ou continuar como estão, não é um ultimato.

O brasileiro perdeu a paciência. - Eu juro que se você não falar de uma vez, eu vou te jogar pela janela.

\- Estou me mudando pro Brasil - disse Martin, segurando o rosto do namorado com as mãos, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Vadão demorou alguns segundos para processar aquela nova informação.

\- O quê? É sério isso?

\- É muito sério.

\- Mas… a banda?

\- Eu fui expulso.

\- O QUÊ?

\- É brincadeira. Bom, mais ou menos. Mas não acho impossível que fizessem isso, se eu não tivesse concordado. A Lupe pode ser bem radical às vezes - comentou Martin, rindo.

\- Você está vindo… pra ficar?

\- Se você me aceitar. Não que a gente precise morar junto de cara, mas eu gostaria disso. De passar mais tempo com você. Eu pensei em conversar com uns donos de bares onde já toquei, procurando um trabalho. Ficar de vez. 

Vadão estava em choque. Parecia loucura. Parecia um sonho. 

Os olhos claros, azul-verde-cinza, esperavam uma resposta, e a única que o brasileiro pôde dar naquele momento foi um beijo longo. Não estava apenas mais aliviado do que esperava ao ver que nenhuma de suas paranoias era real; estava sem palavras. Era felicidade, medo, surpresa, paixão. Não podia pensar no futuro ou entraria em pânico diante das possibilidades. Jamais poderia pedir isso para Martin, mas se a decisão tinha partido dele… 

\- Você pode ficar aqui, se quiser - disse o moreno, ofegante - Vai ser bom ter alguém pra dividir o aluguel.

\- E a cama? - perguntou o loiro, sugestivamente.

\- E a cama - o brasileiro começou a rir - Isso é uma loucura. Mas eu já sabia que você era doido.

\- Não sou eu quem se joga na frente de uma van em movimento para pedir uma carona - observou Martin.

\- Eu nunca disse que eu não era doido também. 


End file.
